fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable: The Reign Chapter 1
Chapter 1 Hero in youth... Shards of the past... Rain... Fire... Fire, blood, weapon, ashes, flower, doom... Youth, past, rain, fire, blood, ashes, doom, weapon... Fire, blood, youth, Hero! Past...weapon...ashes...doom? Rain! Rain! Not the rain! As the red sun fell beyond the horizon and brought upon the dark stretches of night, the clouds opened. Droplets of rain collected on stone and grass. A light drizzle soon escalated to a heavy downfall. The roll of roaring thunder signaled the coming of lightning, shedding blinding light upon the black ocean in the distance. Moon and stars were blocked by the storm clouds. Stuttering light from the lightning illuminated the inside of the room, revealing the cluttered frail desk covered with scraps of parchment. He sat in the corner with his hands covering his face, his knew curled up to his chin. "Make the rain stop!" He screamed. "Oh come off it you crazy bastard!" The reply came from a man sitting in candlelight dressed in combat attire. He sat at a sturdy table with a small book of worn pages. For a time the man was successful in his wish, the screaming had ceased. Until once more the lighting came, this time stronger and brighter. The man in the corner let up in the short burst of light and leaped for the man in candlelight. His efforts were halted by a cold set of vertical steel bars. "When will you ever learn?" After the slamming crash of thunder passed, their ears were now met by the noise of the rain progressing to a true torrential downpour. "Not the Rain! It can't rain! Darkness follows.Darkness follows the rain!" "It's nighttime you bleedin' idiot! Of course it's going to be dark!" "Dark is the night that follows the rain." "There you go again with that silly rhyme. What does it even mean? Don't you know it's always dark at night? So obviously the night will be dark after it rains, even if it don't rain it'll still be dark at night." "A Hero in youth steals his grace." "Now you're going to go on about Heroes? Listen here you daft wanker... Heroes is all dead. You hear me? They're dead. There ain't any Heroes no more. The King was the last one." "You're wrong." "Sure, pull a Hero out of your arse from your quaint little cell there and I'll kiss it for you." The man behind the bars tried valiantly to pop something into existence within his bare hands. But there was nothing. "That's what I thought." Lightning and thunder came simultaneously in a burst of fire and screams. The man screamed more and fled back to his corner. "That's it! I can't handle you anymore! It's every time it rains with you! You're going to make me go crazy just like you with all this blasted screaming!" The guard took his book and put out the candle. Swiftly, he exited the wing of cells by the large steel door, leaving the larger chamber in shadow, save only for the occasional lightning. Silence. The screaming had stopped immediately when the door slammed shut. Suddenly, the cell block was illuminated by a large ball of fire hovering in the center of the chamber. A deep exotic sounding voice from across the hall said calmly, "You know you are going to get caught if you keep testing them. Not all of these guards are as dim-witted as Garstin." "I look forward to that day, maybe I'll be able to stretch my legs and burn some faces. It's been seven months since that purple-wearing turtle sentenced me to die, and I've gotten bored of waiting." "You'd rather have met the headsman the moment you got off the boat?" "Of course! Then I could have handled my business and then had a nice boat to sail back home." "And what home is that, Henry?" Henry paused in the sound of the rain momentarily. "Anywhere without chains, Vortidad." "This is vague of mister Hero man." Another voice came from two cells down. "Well thank you very much Raoul, I'll be sure to dumb it down for you next time." Yet another voice joined the fray, "Leave the poor giant alone, it's not his fault his mouth is bigger than his brain." "That's not your best insult Antony." Henry remarked. "I've been in a cell for almost two years, what do you expect? New material doesn't come very easy." "Smart man no smart!" "Good Raoul, you're almost making sense with your words."Antony shouted back at the giant with a smile. "This storm seems to be stronger than the others this month, it does not bode well." Vortitdad said calmly to break the current trail of conversation. "What do you think it means?" Henry asked. "I am unsure, perhaps this means that a larger storm is yet to come...perhaps yet this storm is the largest we will meet in the coming days." "Let's hope it's only the weather," Antony began solemnly. "I've prolonged my demise long enough already, and part of me would like to keep prolonging it." Henry extinguished his flame as the thunder rolled over them again and the rain fell cold and hard on the rocks. "Let's hope."